


Your Fault

by KitOfYaoi



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: "How did we get here? How did we end up hovering at the edge of the universe? "  "You don't remember? It all started when we tried to dye my hair purple."  and  "This is all your fault." "I hope so."I had a couple of friends pick some numbers that relate to a prompt.





	Your Fault

Sebastian was staring outside of his young master’s mansion, trying to figure out how his master’s manson was floating in the middle of space. 

 

“This is all your fault, Sebastian.” 

 

“I hope so. This is nice young master.” It was nice, when the mansion changed locationed, it only took Sebastian and Ciel, all the other servants were left behind on earth. 

 

“It is nice, it is very quiet.” Ciel spoke softly, has he joined his butler staring out into space. 

 

“How did we get here? How did we end up hovering at the edge of the universe?”

 

“How did you forget? It all started when you tried to dye some of my hair purple.” 

 

Ciel’s dark hair had purple tips. He has a smirk on his face. “I remember now.” 

 

Sebastian decide that he would like to see his master with purple hair and he had a full plan. He tied his young master to a chair, and started to dye it but the moment, Ciel started to fight, his demon powers kicked in shaking the mason, and sending it to outer space. 

 

“At least it looks nice, but do not do it again. That is an order.”   
  


“Yes, Young Master.”

 

Ciel look straight at Sebastian. “Get us home.” Ciel ordered softly. 

 

“I will.” Sebastian kissed Ciel’s contract eye, and started to work on getting the manson back home.

 

If it takes a month or two either minded. It give them time together. 


End file.
